In order for Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) to display an image they must be illuminated by a light source, commonly referred to as a “backlighting.” Backlighting can be provided by a variety of different sources, such as Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), incandescent light bulbs, an electroluminescent panel (ELP), cold cathode florescent lamps (CCFLs) or hot cathode florescent lamps (HCFLs). LEDs are a common choice for backlighting of LCDs because they generate a high amount of light. However, it is commonly known that LEDs also generate a considerable amount of heat. When used in LCD displays the amount of heat can be troublesome, attributing to malfunctioning of the LCD, and a shortened LCD lifetime. Furthermore, as the demand for bigger LCDs and better quality increases, the problem of heat generation increases as well.
The problem of heat generation in LCD displays is further exacerbated when an LCD display is used in high temperature setting. LCD displays used in outdoor settings are often exposed to sunlight and high outdoor temperatures that can cause malfunctioning of the LCD display due to excessive heat. In many parts of the United States summer temperatures reach over 100 degrees Fahrenheit. LCD displays in these types of environments can malfunction and have shorter lives due to such extreme heat. An example of an outdoor setting in which an LCD display may be exposed to high temperatures is at a car wash. For LCD displays located on or near parking lots, not only could the LCD displays be in direct sunlight, but may also be impacted by heat rising up from the pavement,
However, LCD display malfunctioning due to high heat isn't just an outdoor concern. High indoor temperatures often occurring in industrial settings may also attribute to the malfunctioning of LCD displays.
It is therefore an unmet advantage of the prior art to provide effective cooling for LCD displays. This and other unmet advantages are provided by the system and method described and shown in more detail below.